Good Night
by heheyyho
Summary: Jaune's story as he met Pyrrha for the very last time, and a subtle side of how Team JNPR dealed with their loss. [set in the Vol.3 season finale /SOBS]


**WARNING: If you haven't watched Vol.3 Season Finale, save yourself! Major spoiler alert!**

* * *

Ren held Nora's hand as she laid on the stretcher.

"I'm okay, okay?" her voice nearly fell to a whisper; tired, yet still beaming.

"Okay." Ren nodded and let her go as the medics took her away in a stretcher. Another one was ready for him, but he waved his hand, refusing to go. The medics checked one more time to make sure he could walk by himself to the ship before leaving for a student nearby.

From the distance, Ren could see Jaune moving between the rubbles.

"Jaune!" he raised his good arm fast and saw Jaune jogging a little faster to reach him. Ren noticed Pyrrha was not with him.

' _Is everyone safe?'_ was the first thing Jaune asked when he finally stopped running, and tried to breathe. Ren nodded, Jaune didn't say anything back. He kept looking around, waiting for something.

"Jaune, wh- -"

"Have you heard from Weiss and Ruby?" Jaune cut him, "They went after Pyrrha. She's at the tower with that fire lady!"

"They haven't contacted us again. Wait, what fire lady?"

A loud explosion was heard at the top of the tower. Ren could see Jaune was getting worse by every second passing by. Whoever that fire lady was, Ren could only guess that she must be extremely powerful to make Jaune so worried over Pyrrha. It felt wrong when he told Jaune, that Pyrrha could take care of herself; because Jaune clearly didn't buy his words. Strangely, Ren too, didn't even believe his own words.

"Come on, we can wait for her inside the ship." Ren led Jaune to the ship.

But Jaune stayed where he stood.

"I'm gonna wait here. You go ahead, Ren." Jaune said, as he kept his sight on the top of the tower.

Usually at times like this, Nora would be the one pulling him away, to _'give Jaune and Pyrrha some space'_. But since Nora was not there to pull him away, he wasn't sure leaving Jaune alone in the open like that was the same as giving him some space.

"Be careful." Ren finally decided. He hoped this would be the right thing Nora would do.

* * *

 _ **"Do you believe in destiny?"**_

 _ **"** **Yes."**  
_

* * *

The earth trembled beneath Jaune. Blinding light washed over the remains of Beacon, swallowing what was once their gardens and cafeteria, erasing each and every inch of the broken halls.

 **… _Jaune…_**

"Pyrrha…?"

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. Jaune felt his chest tightened, and all he could feel was pain. He screamed and cried, trying to kill the pain. But the pain was destroying him, crushing his lungs, taking every bit of air left inside. Jaune couldn't die; Pyrrha was still up there in the tower.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed. He needed to stay awake. He couldn't die. "Please…"

At first, there was only a speck of dust. Then there was more and more of them fluttering around, gentle and warm, golden dust. Once the dust touched his face, Jaune knew. The petrichor scent that lingered, the smell of their room, the cloth she used to wipe Akouo after their training, everything. For that one eternal second, the warmness he felt, as the dust sheltered him from the chaos outside, Jaune remembered their kiss.

 **… _I'm sorry…_**

As Jaune opened his eyes, the golden dust whisked away from him. It drifted further and further into the night sky, leaving Jaune all alone once again.

… _Pyrrha...stay…_

* * *

Ren was right.

Jaune needed that space after all.

When they brought Jaune up into the ship, he was unconscious. Even after he woke up, he kept quiet. Of course by then, they all knew Pyrrha wasn't coming with them. And Ren knew, when that 'blackout' happened, something changed inside Jaune. It wasn't for the better, but Ren knew it was for the best.

"We'll miss her." Ren whispered.

Nora tried to muffle her cries into her pillow, and it pained Ren that there wasn't anything he could do to fix anything.

"Get some rest, Ren."

Jaune gave him a pat in the back, "I'll wake you up when we arrive in the city."

Ren nodded. He understood.

All that was left for them was to surrender to the night.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Until morning comes.

* * *

 **Author's note: Pyrrha's the reason I've been religiously watching RWBY. So, damn. #CRIES**

 **Thank you for reading this little thingy:)  
Feel free to leave your comments/rants/uglysobbing-pasca-watching-theseasonfinale on the review section!**


End file.
